


Super Duper Catch Up With You Later

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Gelatinous Monster Reader, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Parody, failed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're about to ask Bill out for a hot date! But will Bill appreciate your new look?





	

You stare at the interdimensional door, watching it pulse through the colors of the rainbow. _Well, here goes nothing..._ You count to five and open the door.

Out pops Bill Cipher, the weird triangle guy from Gravity Falls. "Hello, and welcome to--Um."

You start leaking fluids out your gelatinous membrane. Gosh, you sure hope you didn't overdo your appearance! (That wizard charged an awful lot.) "Wanna date?" you manage to gurgle.

Bill rubs his eye. "Let me guess. You thought that this would impress me."

"But (gurgle) don't you see (hurgle) that I _changed_ (bubble) (bubble) for you?" you plead, waving your arm appendages around like twizzlers.

Bill sighs and leans back. "Listen, it's... not that I don't think you're attractive. It's just that, well, the big pink frilly guy has me on **_STRICT_** probation, so I'm not allowed to have what you humans call a _'relationship'_ right now."

"Oh," you say, deflated.

"But I can sell you these Grub Scout Cookies!!" says Bill, brandishing a couple hundred boxes of Grub Scout Cookies.

"Ooh!" You move your eye appendages closer to the boxes. "Samosas! Laser Betties! Vanilla Screamers! Chocolate-Dipped Krangthors! Thin Mints! Thanks, Cipher!" You yank a whole bunch of boxes out of Bill's hands and start gobbling down. "Mmm!" The yummy taste of the Krangthors as they slide down your dissolving-tract almost makes up for the loss of your humanity!

"Yes, delicious Grub Scout Cookies!" continues Bill. "The only thing in this miserable existence that almost makes it worth it!"

You shove more cookies down your hideous gullet. "Buy some today!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at FFA. You can read the original fic (plus the prompt that inspired it) [here](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/233722.html?thread=1300882682#cmt1300882682).


End file.
